1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to discovering technology, and particularly to a cloud device and method for network device discovering.
2. Description of Related Art
A plurality of network devices in a large company may belong to different network segments of one or more networks. A network manager manages the network devices of different network segments according to a predetermined authorization. If a network manager logins on a client device, the client device only can discover network devices in the same network segment with the client device, and present the discovered network devices to the network manager. The network manager needs to check device information of the discovered network devices in sequence. The network manager further needs to determine one or more target network devices which have not been managed by any network manager from the searched network devices, and make the specified network devices managed by the network manager. It is inconvenient and inefficient for the network manager to discover available network devices to be managed.